Secret Seddie
"Secret Seddie" is the smaller hints and moments that may lead to seddie in the future. Season 1 iPilot: *When Sam comes into the audition room, Freddie says: "Aw, man! I didn't know THAT was gonna be here!" to which Sam replies: "I'm a she, Freddie, she as in 'girl'". Some Seddiers believe she was trying to get him to notice her. iDream of Dance: *When the trio were rating a dancer, Freddie agreed with what Carly said, which many seddie shippers believe made Sam jealous (because of her comment after Freddie's agreement). *While watching one of the dancers, Sam's head rests on Freddie's shoulder for a few moments and then they give each other a look before he shakes her off. iLike Jake: *After rehearsing for his singing on iCarly, Jake left the room. Sam and Freddie stood next to each other. Sam told Carly: "Well, I think we know the result of the sound check. Did it sound horrible?" and they both simultaneously said, "Check!" *Carly wanted Freddie to use technology to make Jake's singing better. When she said she wouldn't kiss him if he did, he declared he wouldn't do it, then Sam told them: "Uggh, I'm gonna puke all over both of you!" iWanna Stay With Spencer: *Carly was saying her goodbyes and Freddie grasped her ankles, obviously not wanting her to leave. Sam pulls him off. He says: "Sorry, lost my cool for a second." Sam replies with: "Can't lose something you never had." *When Freddie is hugging Carly goodybye, in the background, Sam looks sad. wishing Freddie was hugging her, perhaps? iNevel: *When Freddie gives a good idea of how to get revenge on Nevel, Sam tells him, "I like it when you get all feisty like that". iScream on Halloween: *In this episode, Sam pushed Freddie inside the 'haunted' room, and she wipes what she thinks is blood on his shirt. iWill Date Freddie: *Right after Valerie asked Freddie out, Sam said: "Umm, Valerie? You might wanna check your webcam and your brain, because I'm pretty sure one of them's malfunctioning." *This is reflected in other episodes, where Sam always insults any girl that compliments Freddie. *While Freddie's on his date, Sam gets Carly to spy on the two. *Sam forcfully pulls Freddie out of his apartment to bag on him for quitting iCarly. *Sam meaningfully tells Freddie that he is just as important to the show as her and Carly. They pull each other into a squealworthy hug, until Sam gives him a wedgie. Most Seddiers say that she did this because she didn't want anyone getting any ideas. Quotes: Carly: Tell Freddie he's just as important to the show as we are. Sam: Aw, why don't you just make me drink out of a toliet? Carly: Tell him. Sam: Freddie, you're just as important to the show as we are. Freddie and gives him a wedgie Freddie: She gave me a wedgie! Sam: No charge! Now c'mon, let's do the show. iPromise Not to Tell: *Sam bumped up Freddie's grades in the school computer so that she didn't owe him money anymore. iHeart Art: *Sam and Freddie's bet says that Sam can't insult Freddie without paying him 5 dollars. Freddie asks Sam if she would kiss him, to which she replied: "Not at this time, but thank you for your kind offer." The first of many future Seddie bets occured in this episode. Quotes: *'Freddie: '''What's cool?' ' '''Sam: '''Not you! *'Freddie: You want to kiss me. '''Sam: What? Dude, I'd rather... (Freddie tilts his head towards her, reminding her of the bet.) Sam: Not at this moment, but thank you for your kind offer. iHate Sam's Boyfriend: *Freddie asks Sam for the slip with the new segments for the show, and gets upset when instead he gets a hand-drawn picture of Sam and her boyfriend, Jonah. Jealous much? iDon't Want to Fight: *Freddie gets the girls to put their hair in ponytails, and he ties pull ropes to them. Whenever Sam interrupted Carly, Freddie would yank her ponytail, but when Carly interrupted Sam, he didn't do anything. Sam looked upset at this. Quotes: *'Freddie: '''They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him. '''Sam:' But I wasn't rippin' on a guy. I was rippin' on you. iPromote Techfoots: *When in school, Freddie walks around in a circle trying to wear the shoes in. Sam joins in. Also, after Carly's shoes explode, they both take of their own simultaneously. iGot Detention: *Freddie compliments Sam on how she makes getting detention look easy. 'iStakeout:' *Freddie lost a bet with Sam and had to get a tatoo of her face on his arm. After it happened, he didn't mind it much. iMight Switch Schools: *Sam called the teacher and told him that Freddie's mom ran into a swimming pool, to trick Freddie into coming down to the front foyer. there, they made a plan to keep Carly from switching schools. *Throughout the episode, they got along really well. iFence: *When Freddie landed a poke on Doug Toader, Carly and Sam cheered him on, but Sam cheered extra loud. iWin a Date: *When Freddie said: "I'm in love with someone else," Sam looked back down at her food with a depressed face. Season 2 iSaw Him First: *When Freddie walked up to Sam's kissing booth scheme for Shane, looked at him with an annoyed face and said: "Not for nine billion dollars," because she thought he wanted to kiss her. *He told her that he wanted her to win, but she said he just wanted Carly to lose so he could date Carly. his response was: "THAT IS...true.". After hearing that, she looked away from him and had a sad face on. *When flirting with Shane Sam says "What's cooler than a guy in the AV Club?" and Freddie is in the AV Club. *Freddie appears jealous when both girls flirt with and fawn over Shane. iStage an Intervention: *Sam goes through a lot of work to make sure Freddie had all sorts of bad things happen to him, and that he thinks that it's because of a chain letter he refused to send. *At the end, Freddie finds out thet Sam is behind all the bad things happening to him, and pulls a prank back on her. iOwe You: *Freddie tells Carly that Sam wouldn't accept the money they got from using iCarly because it was 'a pride thing'. This small speech shows us that Freddie knows Sam much more than when he did when they first met. It could mean that he pays attention to her iHurt Lewbert: *This is the first episode in which they call each other by their last names (Benson/Puckett). *When Mrs Benson is lecturing Lewbert, Sam is tightly gripping Freddie's arm and they exchange cute little glances between each other. iGo To Japan: * When the kids find out that iCarly was nominated for the iWeb Awards, Sam and Freddie give each other a high five. * Sam tells Freddie that he should give up with the idea of Carly falling in love with him. * Sam tells Freddie he isn't getting paid to look pretty. * On the car ride to go shopping, Freddie makes fun of Sam's "I Heart Las Vegas" underwear, making it obvious that he looked in her suitcase. * When Freddie and Sam were fighting, Kyoko and Yuki gave each other a knowing look, showing they think Sam and Freddie are cute together. * Sam uses Freddie's camcorder and doesn't break it. * Freddie gives Sam a very flirtacious tummy tickle and she doesn't mind, she even laughs. * Freddie only expresses his excitement about his smart idea with Sam, not Carly. * The hug seems to last longer than the one between Carly and Freddie. They lean in to hug, the camera swivels around for a few seconds, and then turns back to Sam and Freddie, who are just letting go of their hug. ** Note: Carly and Freddie's hug lasted exactly 2 seconds. Freddie and Sam's hug lasted 8 seconds. * When holding the award, Sam and Freddie dance the same way while Carly just stands there. Quotes: *'Sam': Carly, when Mrs. Briggs said that you couldn't pick people for the talent show did you give up? Carly: No. Sam: And what about the time when those cops were screaming and yelling at me to stop running, did I give up? Carly: No, you kept running. Sam: And Freddie, have you given up that someday Carly will fall in love with you? Freddie: No. Sam: Well you should. iChristmas: *When Carly comes back to the real world, she hugs Freddie, and Sam walks in on them and says "Woah, mama, what's going on here?" This could lead us to believe Sam possibly wanted to interrupt them, or that she may be jealous. iKiss: *Sam chases Freddie around the apartment, and at the end of the scene threatens that she will 'get' him. *Sam seems to feel bad about hurting Freddie's feelings; this shows progressing friendship. She also reveals that she had never kissed anyone for the sake of his feelings. *When on the fire escape, Sam pushes that getting so worked up over a first kiss is stupid to Freddie. They both seem to carry on the conversation, and many Seddie shippers believe that they wanted to kiss each other. *Right before they kiss Sam tells Freddie, "Well, lean," showing she wants him to make the first move. *They kiss for eight seconds. (If Sam thought getting so worked up about a first kiss was stupid, why did she kiss the person she 'hates'?) *After the kiss, they each state that they hate each other, but in a friendly manner. The camera shot showed Sam smile as she walked away, and Freddie smile as he watched her leave. Quotes: Freddie: I was just gonna say... Sam: 'That we should kiss? '''Freddie: '''You're gonna break my arm now right? '''Sam: '''No. '''Freddie: '''Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with? '''Sam: '''Hmm... Just to get it over with. '''Freddie: '''Just to get it over with. '''Sam: '''And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over. '''Freddie: '''Totally, and we'll never tell anyone. '''Sam: '''Never. '''Sam: '''Well... lean. ''Freddie leans and they kiss for about 8 seconds '''Freddie(after the kiss): Well that was...um... Sam: '''Nice.. '''Freddie: Yeah, nice, um... Sam: 'Good...work. '''Freddie: '''Thank you, you too. '''Freddie '(as Sam leaves in a sweet tone): Hey, I hate you. 'Sam '(awkwardly): Hate you, too. iRocked the Vote: *When David Archuleta won "America Sings", Carly and Sam hugged each other in excitment. Then Carly hugged Freddie, and when Freddie turned to hug Sam, they didn't hug, but just stood there in awkward silence. *Sam ACTUALLY complimented Freddie on his music video for Wayne. Has she ever complimented him nicely on ANYTHING? '''iMeet Fred: *Sam dragged Freddie to an unseeable part of Fred's clubhouse and beat him with a tennis raquet. When they came back, both their hair was messed up and the tennis raquet was broken. *If the racquet incident weren't enough, Sam took Freddie with her to help Spencer get away from Lucas's (Fred's) monster dog. She pushed him out and then jumped on him. 'iLook Alike:' *A rare occasion it is when Sam isn't mean to Freddie. In most of this episode, they were just friendly with each other. *They both got excited about going to the MMA fight way more than Carly was. When carly asked who the MMA wrestler was, they gave simultaneous "Whats?". *During this episode, they finished each other's sentences twice. *When the gang's look-alikes were there, Sam's look-alike whispered to her: "When did Freddie start looking so hot?" 'iMake Sam Girlier:' *When Carly asks Freddie to roleplay with Sam, she lets out a small giggle. Is it possible she knows something we don't? *When Sam beats up the bully, Carly and Freddie both cheer her on. After she finished, Sam hugged Carly and Freddie joined in with the hug. Quotes: *Freddie: Alright, I got a few words to say about Sam. Sam: You better watch it, Fredifer. Freddie: I just wanna say, Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical and emotional pain... laughs Freddie: chuckles Not joking. I think of you and me as really close friends. Sam: Apparently, I haven't caused him enough emotional pain. laughs Freddie: You're fun, you're cool, and you're the only girl I've ever seen knock out a truck driver using only a carton of milk. So, happy birthday, you crazy psychopath! 'iGo Nuclear: ' *Freddie is jealous when Sam gets an A on the project, and Sam seems satisfied about this. 'iReunite with Missy:' *Sam went to Freddie to tell him about Missy being evil. When he didn't believe her, she looked really depressed. He told her to give him one reason for him to believe her, and she said she came to him for help. *Freddie gave Missy the School at Sea Trip, even though he won it. He didn't want anyone to know. *Carly told Freddie that he cared about Sam, and upon this statement, he agreed. 'iMust Have Locker 239:' *Sam and Freddie had to share a locker, much to Freddie's dismay. *When Sam's mom drove through the wall, Freddie was protecting Sam. Season 3 iThink They Kissed: *Carly asks Sam and Freddie if they enjoyed their kiss, to which they look at eachother, but before any could answer, Spencer interupted them. Seddiers believe they enjoyed it��;) *When Sam is on the laughing gas she says "I like...fried chicken". Then she says she was afraid to tell Carly her real secret. Many Seddiers took note that fried chicken and Freddie start with the same two letters... Also, if you rearrage the letters from 'FRIED CHICKEN', you will obtain 'FREDIE'. Try it out. iCook: *In the iCarly segment "Eh, why don't you cook dis?", if you look to the meatball plate, the letter "F" is there. Not in the plate, but in the crumbs. *After Carly said that Ricky Flame quit cooking, they both simutaneously said "What, why?" then slapped each other. iSpeed Date: *When Sam claims that if a boy wants her, he has to ask her out, the camera focuses on Freddie's face. Maybe a backstage hint? *After an insult, Freddie takes out a bag of bacon, and in order to get it, Sam says "Wow Freddie, I never realized what a hot handsome hunk of boy you really are." She said this quickly, even without a thought before hand. *During the last scene, Sam walks in on Freddie and Carly slow dancing, and upon this, she silently leaves. As she closed the door, she looked back at them, and seemed to be upset with a depressed expression on her face. iCarly Awards: *Sam pushes Freddie out of the way after he fills in for her when she has to use the bathroom. *When the guy in the vidio says Sam's name Freddie looks up and smiles at her. iHave My Principals: * Freddie told Sam before anyone else on how well iCarly did. *Simultaneously "What? Why?" *Freddie tried to stop Sam from ticking off the superintendant. (Trying to protect her, perhaps?) *Freddie lets Sam punch him, and before he does Sam asks if he is sure, hinting that she does not want to hurt him. *Freddie and Sam hold hands right before Mr. Franklin got his principal job back, then Sam reached for Carly's hand. iFind Lewberts Lost Love: *Sam picks up Freddie. *They look at pictures of Lewbert together and say "Aww" like proud parents. *After Sam tells Freddie "Hold onto your sauce" they share a cute smile and head-nod. iMove Out: *Freddie times how long it takes for Sam to break into the Petographers studio. iQuit iCarly: *Freddie doesn't immediatly take Carly's side. *He screams very loudly (just as loud as he did for Carly) when Sam is hanging off the window washers platform. *When Spencer pulled the girls up, Freddie immediately helps Sam up and holds her. After she realizes this, she pulls back suddenly. iSaved Your Life: *Sam sincerely wants the best for Freddie and tries to make him see that Carly does not love him. *Freddie actually agrees with Sam and breaks it off with Carly. *Extended Edition- Carly says Sam will hit her when she tells Sam how she and Freddie kissed. Does Carly know something that we dont? *Sam throws Spencer's pizza down when she tells him what happened to Freddie *When Sam told Freddie he was "just bacon", some Seddiers noted that Sam loves bacon. Perhaps a hint? iWas a Pageant Girl: * Freddie says in a cute voice, "Aww, Sam, if your in love with me just say so," to which Sam doesn't say no, just a weird, "Nyahh," which Freddie mirrors back. Some Seddiers notice how she didn't give a direct "no". The "nyeh" sounds could be interpreted as "Nyeh, not right now" or "not this time", but that is open to interpretation.. *Sam gets all touchy when Freddie laughs at her being a pageant girl. *At the end, Sam tries to get Freddie's attention. iEnrage Gibby: *Sam calls Freddie, "Fredilupe," to which he responds. *Sam is overall nice to Freddie, excluding the fact she was training Gibby. iSpace Out: *Freddie laughs at Carly when her face goes all whacko. *Sam and Freddie have a fight on the floor. *When Sam says she wants nuts, Freddie gives her a bag of them with a smile. *Sam whacks Freddie with the nuts, and after they get up they exchange a cute smirk just before the scene cuts. *Sam and Freddie argue with Carly about "Space Madness iFix A Popstar: *Sam takes the fork out of Freddie's shoulder *The song Love Me, Hate Me that Ginger Fox sings explains the Seddie relationship perfectly. *Sam and Freddie watch a video of Ginger washing her hair with bleu cheese dressing. In the balcony scene in "iKiss", Freddie mentioned that Sam once filled his shampoo bottle with bleu cheese dressing. *Sam and Freddie barely fight in this episode. iWon't Cancel The Show: *Sam notified ONLY Freddie that she had been sent to juvie. Not her best friend, but him. Coincidence? I don't believe in them. *Freddie appeared more concerned than Carly that Sam had been arrested. *When Freddie was speaking Spanish, he appeared to be reading the text that Sam had sent him. How does Sam know Spanish? Has she been picking it up from Freddie? iBelieve In Bigfoot: *While arguing, Sam asks Freddie why he can't be "more appealing". Note the word "more". This might mean she does think him appealing, just not too much. Category:Seddie Category:Hints